Don't Stop Till The End
Don't Stop Till The End, performed by Hiroyuki Yoshino and Sōichirō Hoshi, is a duet between Gozumaru and Mezumaru. It is included on the sixth character CD and is paired with Gyūki's character song. Tracklist :1. Don't Stop Till The End 2. 「誓」 featuring 牛鬼 ("Chika" featuring Gyūki) 3. これらは何に使うのか? (Korera ha nan ni tsukau no ka?) 4. Gyūki Clan Car Chase!? (牛鬼組カーチェイス!?, Gyūki-gumi caacheisu!?) 5. Don't Stop Till The End (instrumental) 6. 「誓」 featuring 牛鬼 (instrumental) Lyrics For easier reading, Gozumaru's parts are in red, Mezumaru's are in blue, and the two singing together are in black. Kanji= さあ今日もやるぞ　Are　You　Ready？　相棒 相も変わらず容赦はしないぞ お騒がせします毎度 おれらここらじゃ名の知れた風来坊 123　ABC　派手に刻もう 僕らの歴史　Never　Give　Uｐ Boy！ 嵐をおこす　爪あと残す 切り裂く大魔神のごとく Let's　Go　Let's　Go いくぞ　怪しく輝く月の下 All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok 力あわせ　進め　ここがステージさ Don't Stop 世界の果てまで行け 大事な仲間守るため Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　もっと強くなれ 自分自身みがくため Let's　Go　Let's　Go いくぞ　いくぞ たとえ道は狭くても All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok 決して忘れちゃいけない 勇気を　友情を Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time 知ってますか？　おれらは武闘派 弱肉強食　常に無情だ　You　Know　What？ 時にスローダウン　惑わすまもなく しとめちゃいます　それがノーマル ボク馬の骨かぶったキラー 今夜も最前線にやってきたきた ついていきます　命かけます 明るく楽しく勝利をめざす Go　Let`s Go　 いくぞ　闇にくりだせ　Everybody All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok また始まる　今宵　見せてやれ　It's　Show　Time！ Don't Stop 　世界の果てまで行け 大事な仲間守るため Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　もっと強くなれ 自分自身みがくため Let's　Go　Let's　Go いくぞ　いくぞ たとえ道は狭くても All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok あきらめないと誓うよ Don't Stop　たとえ道は狭くても Don't Stop　忘れないで Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time Don't Stop Till The End 　終わりまで止まるな Are　You　Ready？　用意はいいか？ Never　Give　Uｐ Boy！　少年は決してあきらめない！ Let's　Go　Let's　Go　行こう　そうしに行こう All　Right　All　Right　おっけーおっけー OK　Ok　　　おっけーおっけー Don't Stop 　止まるな Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　　ムービーを続けて Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time　世の終わりまで止まるな You　Know　What？　君はなにを知っている？ Everybody　みんな It's　Show　Time！　ショーの時間だ！ キラー killey 殺し屋 |-| Romaji= Saa kyou mo yaru zo　Are　You　Ready？　Aibou aimokawarazu yousha ha shinai zo osawagase shimasu maido orera kokora ja na no shireta fuuraibou 123　ABC　hade ni kizamou bokura no rekishi　Never　Give　Uｐ Boy！ arashi wo okosu tsume ato nokosu kirisaku daimajin no gotoku Let's　Go　Let's　Go ikuzo　ayashiku kagayaku tsuki no shita All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok chikara awase susume koko ga suteeji sa Don't Stop sekai no hate made ike daiji-na nakama mamoru tame Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　motto tsuyoku nare jibun jishin migaku tame Let's　Go　Let's　Go ikuzo　ikuzo tatoe michi ha semakutemo All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok Kesshite wasurechaikenai yuuki wo yuujou wo Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time Shittemasu ka? Orera ha butouha jakunikukyoushoku tsune ni mujou da　You　Know　What？ toki ni suroodaun madowasu mamonaku shitomechaimasu sore ga noomaru Boku uma no hone ga butta kiraa konya mo saizensen ni yattekita kita tsuiteimasu inochi kakemasu akaruku tanoshiku shouri wo mezasu Go　Let`s Go　 ikuzo　yami ni kuri da ze　Everybody All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok mata hajimaru koyoi miseteyare　It's　Show　Time！ Don't Stop 　sekai no hate made ike daiji na nakama mamoru tame Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　motto tsuyoku nare jibun jishin migaku tame Let's　Go　Let's　Go ikuzo　ikuzo tatoe michi ha semakutemo All　Right　All　Right OK　Ok akiramenai to chikau yo Don't Stop　tatoe michi ha semakutemo Don't Stop　wasurenaide Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time Don't Stop Till The End 　owari made tomaru na Are　You　Ready？　youi ha ii ka? Never　Give　Uｐ Boy！　shounen ha keshite akiramenai! Let's　Go　Let's　Go　ikou soushi ni ikou All　Right　All　Right　okkee okkee OK　Ok　　　okkee okkee Don't Stop 　tomaruna Keep　Oｎ　Movi’　　muubii wo tsuzukete Don't Stop Till The End　Of　Time　yo no owari made tomaruna You　Know　What？　kima ha nani wo shitteiru? Everybody　minna It's　Show　Time！　shou no jikan da! kiraa killey koroshiya |-| English Translation= Category:music